


A Town of Killers

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ink, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Murder Town, Nanenna, Papyrus and Sans Are Not Related (Undertale), Premature Birth, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), SpicyKustard, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, XD, You did this!, but it gets better, for Underfell bros, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Jason Ronald is a goddamn menace of the town of Kiln. He terrorizes anyone who comes into his land, he's a drunkard who'd rather beat you with a bottle than talk to you, and there's no one that has any ounce of compassion for him.The town's breaking point is when said menace gets married.Small hometowns come together in a time of crisis, and time is ticking on when the bomb that is Jason will explode, and they'd be damned if they allowed an innocent skeleton-and child-to be casualties of his temper.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans/Sans, Sans/Human, Sans/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Papyrus/Sans
Comments: 88
Kudos: 60





	1. Jason Ronald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Ronald exists. No one likes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I zoned out watching Buzzfeed Unsolved (aayyyyy shoutout!) and then I had this idea based on another thing...
> 
> Red is just so...fun to impregnate.
> 
> That sounds awful
> 
> but I'm not sorry

The town of Kiln was notorious for one thing, and one thing only.

How absolutely peaceful it was!

In the fall, they were the main attraction in apple picking and horse buggy rides. In the winter, the lake would freeze over, and skating competitions would draw in other towns to participate in. People from large cities came to the bed and breakfasts that littered the town, commenting on how soft and quiet everything was.

The people all knew one another, humans and monsters alike living in relative peace. Yes there may be an argument here or there, and one time a small fire had started in a field, but beyond that, there was just nothing too out of the ordinary here.

Well, not exactly. A very prominent CEO of some company had his eye on the little town, making the citizens bustle about excitedly. He had already purchased a plot of land, numerous construction machinery coming in and out to build up a large building. The largest they would have!

Most were eager as this meant new job opportunities, both for the older generation and part-time careers for the teens that were more than stocker or paperboy. Not that there was anything wrong with either, but sometimes one was more fit for business than tossing papers every morning.

...they had...another thing that not many knew about outside the town.

Jason Ronald.

A huge bully of a man, handsome until anger took his features and twisted them into a monstrous form. He was a human, but even monsters quaked when they saw him coming. Black hair in a buzzcut, slightly scruffy beard, and always-always-a beer bottle in hand half drunk.

No one outside the town knew of him because he wasn’t exactly part of the town.

He lived on the outskirts in a broken-down shack and a dark blue pickup that clunked along angrily as if it absorbed the dark energy he exuded. He hated social events, and stuck to his home during them, but he was a right asshole every other day.

Unless he was very, very drunk. Then he was slightly more pleasant.

Oh, the police force did their due and gave him DUIs when they caught him, even tossing him in the old style jail cell to sober up for the night. But there were only three officers on duty at any time, and no one could stand Jason Ronald for longer than he could spit vitriol in their faces.

Which was about five seconds after seeing them.

One day, they had noticed he hadn’t arrived in town for a few days, and the town took a collective breath. While they may not wish any ill will upon anyone, Jason was a whole other horror.

And then he arrived back.

With a wife.

A skeleton, shorter than Jason by a head, and frightened of him, obviously. There were whispers over what may have happened, threats, or forced marriage, or perhaps he even _bought_ the monster. That happened in other cities, didn’t it? Those horrid things…

All the same, it didn’t appear to be a happy marriage in the slightest. Jason would screech should the skeleton take too long in the store, to which Jason never entered now but made the other buy groceries. He’d lay on the horn for the few precious seconds it took the other to rush out, and then he’d be yelled at for forgetting something in his rush.

For a little bit, their focus was taken by the CEO’s building being finished, marveling at the height of it (did it have four floors? Five???). Some said they saw the CEO come and go, but he was always busy and never had time to chat. He was kind, however, and donated often to the school’s fundraiser or to the Fourth of July celebrations.

And then the focus turned once more back to Jason…

And the now pregnant Red.

~~

The door opening slowly, and no jingle of a bell, informed Ink who it was entering his store.

Ink Blot and his husband, Error, owned the little family shop in town. Not too far off was one of those bigger ones like Walmart, but here, one could chat with the owner or even ask for specialty items like special silk or old-fashioned medicine that their grandmother used and they needed.

Primarily, Ink stocked up with art supplies in a small corner, while Error made notes in the back over what they needed and what they had too much of. Should the end up with an excess, depending on what it was, they donated a little to the schools or whoever needed some. Error was good with figures like that (and making small stuffed dolls to sell).

Ink was another skeleton monster, clothed in a simple black tank top and brown flowy pants. He always had a small paint vial in his pocket. There was no paint in it, but he’d fill it with Gatorade or another colored drink and tease the children by pretending to drink paint, causing them to gasp or laugh at him.

Plus, one should never go anywhere without good hydration!

His eye pips changed constantly from swirly purple designs to green stars and more, and he often had an ink stain on his cheek.

Today he sat at the front near the old register, watching nervously as Red stepped in, silently shutting the door behind him. “ ‘lo, Red!”

Red paused, holding a shaking hand up and fluttering his fingers before ducking down an aisle, his feet tapping against the wooden boards.

Ink sighed, frowning. Red never spoke much, if ever, when he was out. He didn’t know if he even did around Jason. Then again, Jason never really let anyone speak while he spoke.

Red was a short skeleton with a slightly tilted sharp tooth on his left side, and a crack going up his left eye socket. He always came in wearing a red sweater and shorts, but never any shoes. He never said anything about it, but Ink wondered if his feet ever hurt.

Once, he had been told that someone had seen Red near that new building of the CEO’s, but that sounded crazy. Jason was never far from him unless he was drinking, and Red didn’t seem the type to go exploring.

At least, now.

Ink stirred from his thoughts as Red popped back into view, a basket in hand with various vegetables, a pineapple, and a loaf of bread in the basket. Nervously, he added a case of beer, and Ink could take a safe guess that Red didn’t drink, at least as much as Jason.

No one drank as much as Jason.

Ink tugged the basket over when Red laid it on the counter, looking down at his hands as Ink started typing on the register. “Soo...hot out there, huh?”

Red shrugged.

“Anything new happen?”

Red shook his head.

This was about all they did. Then Jason would honk, and Red would trip over himself to rush out. Although, he couldn’t do that now, Ink thought, his eye pips grazing over Red’s form. The red sweater did nothing to hide the small swell of his belly.

Ink felt so much pity for him. Jason wasn’t the pleasantest guy to have a kid with.

He cleared his throat, rattling off the number and Red dug around in his pocket for exact change. Ink held his hand out for it, and Red dropped a quarter in his palm, but before Ink could take his hand back, Red grabbed his hand with wide eye sockets.

“Can you keep a secret?” he whispered, although the way he did so, it didn’t even look like his mouth moved, his eye pips darting around nervously.

Hesitantly, Ink nodded, slipping off his stool to stand up, squeezing Red’s hand. “Of course I can,” from Jason, he didn’t say. “What is it?”

Red’s mouth opened, and closed, and opened again...and then they both flinched when the constant honking started up. He didn’t beat on the horn, but rather laid on it, and Red nervously gathered up the groceries. Ink sighed, letting him go as he plunked his head on his hand, hearing Error curse in the back.

Red slammed out the door with none of the secrecy he carried before, and Ink could hear Jason’s voice louder than his truck’s horn.

Dammit.

Error came through the curtained off doorway, growling. “Is that fucker out there again?”

Ink smiled at him, chuckling. Error was in a simple black polo shirt and jeans, looking growly as usual. As kids, he used to ‘error out’ due to his family’s ‘glitch’ line, but as they grew, he managed to be able to control it much better.

Unfortunately, Jason pressed his buttons, and he was easier to error into a bluescreen if he was ticked off enough. So, Ink happily wound around the counter to hug up to Error as the truck peeled out and away. “It was, but he’s goooone~”

“Yeah yeah,” but he seemed to calm, the flickers around his face and neck smoothing out as he hugged Ink back. “Anything happen?”

“Hmm.” To tell or not to tell… “Nah,” Ink shrugged, pecking his cheek. “Is it time to pick up PJ yet?”

“Nah, he and Fresh were going out to watch a movie. A Pets Life or something.”

Fresh was Error’s brother, who immediately fell in love with the tiny bundle of bones that they had made when they had introduced them to one another. PJ, in equal measure, adored his uncle and his oddities. Fresh was nearly like another Dad to the little boy, who was now seven years of age.

Sometimes Error teased him that if he wanted a kid so bad, he should go and get married, but Fresh was happy to stay put in the Uncle category and spoil his little nephew.

Ink did want to play matchmaker one day, mostly to tease Fresh as much as he teased the two of them, but for now, Fresh was the apple of PJ’s eye (unless that magical girl anime came on...or Ink let him have a popsicle).

Ah, kids. So fickle, so sweet.

Ink nodded. “Okay...love you~!” he chirped, pecking a kiss to Error who sputtered and blushed yellow, playfully shoving Ink who laughed as Error stalked back to the backroom. Ink took his seat back on the stool, one foot jiggling on the bar of the stool.

He wondered what Red wanted to tell him…

~~

“Are you eager for the baby, dear?”

Toriel didn’t speak to Jason, at all, ever. He was a rude and crude man who spat and hissed whenever she did, so he didn’t deserve to be talked to. Red, however, was a nervous little skeleton, expecting a newborn in the coming months, and so she thought to extend the proverbial olive branch.

She had ended up bumping into him as he hung out in front of the bar, twiddling fingers into the sleeves of his sweater, Toriel holding Asriel’s tiny paw as they stopped. Asriel peeked around her dress, hugging on nervously. He’d never liked strangers.

Red gave her a shaky smile, shrugging as he ducked his head. “Mm.”

“I can remember how nervous Gorey and I were with this one,” she gently wiggled Asriel’s hand, making him laugh. “Do you have everything on hand, dear?”

Red shrugged again, nervously flicking his eye pips to the side and back. “I-I...I got...a bear,” he mumbled.

“Little babies do love-”

“Hey GOAT BITCH!” Jason stumbled out of the bar, his face ruddy with drunkenness. “Don’t ya fuggin’ talk ta him! And you!” his arm rounded through the air and Red flinched back, shaking harder. “Get the fuck in the truck! I didn’t say you could leave!”

Red skittered away quickly as Toriel humphed, one hand on her hip. “You’re such a nasty man. Perhaps he was hot-”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, knocking into her shoulder on purpose as he passed by, causing her to drop her purse.

Hmph. He was such a horrid man, she thought as she took up her purse, Asriel whining to be lifted to which she easily did so.

She turned, watching Jason slam the door in the truck, brandishing a key to start it up. Both windows were rolled up, and despite the coolness in the air, she was sure it would either be scorching hot inside or icy cold. No wonder Red had popped out for a breather!

She shook her head, sighing as she kissed Asriel’s head, turning back to her walk as he fussed. “I swear, something needs to be done about that man.”

“I agree,” grumbled the bar owner who had stepped outside. Frederich, a balding man with an apron on, who teamed up with Grillby sometimes to help feed the townfolk during festivals. He had tiny eyes and a large mustache, making him appear scary, but he was always warm at heart. “Anyways, don’t fret none, ma’am. He’s banned for a bit as it is.”

“Mm.” She nodded, thanking him.

Something needed to be done about Jason…

But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure y'all are connecting some dots, but like, lemme have this reveal ayo XD


	2. Secret, Secret Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink finds out what the secret is, while also finding out something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnngggg honestly I got stuck on this one but like...there's gonna be bad stuff happening lmao.
> 
> Ink: my baby, so young, so innocent  
> PJ: Mom I'm 25  
> Ink: since when?!

Ink catches Red near the big building one time while out on a stroll with PJ. The little boy is bouncing around his feet, excitedly relaying the afternoon he had with his uncle, both of them stopping when they round the corner and see the expecting skeleton.

Red’s eye pips are unfocused as he stares up at the tall building, jumping when Ink reaches out to touch his shoulder. “Red…?”

Red blinks fast, staring at him, then down at PJ who giggles and waves a tiny hand at him. Red stares at Ink for a moment as Ink smiles back nervously. “Nice day out, innit?”

“...yes,” Red mumbled, looking away and back up at the building. Ink turned as well, hefting a squirming PJ up onto his hip. He was getting too big for all that, but Ink was adamant that PJ was still a baby!

“You like it? I dunno what he’s gonna do with it yet, but we’re hoping for something neat!”

“...yeah…” 

Well. An enlightening conversation. All the same, Ink rocked PJ on his hip lightly. “Are you...do you wanna...maybe pop into the store? Have a drink?”

All of a sudden, Red turned away and started walking away. Ink sighed as PJ patted his cheek. “Mama, Mama, why he go away?”

Ink smiled at him, kissing the tiny hand as he started walking down the sidewalk again, now that Red had rounded a corner and seemingly disappeared. “Well, PJ, Red’s not...happy with-”

“That mean guy!” PJ chirped, pouting. “Uncle says um, he yells a lot! And to stay away!”

“You should,” Ink agreed, sighing as he let PJ slip down again, happily hopping over cracks in the sidewalk. “He’s not nice at all. But, Red is...stuck.”

“Why?”

Oh, the intricacies of adult relationships and how ‘just do it’ was not, often, an answer to the problem. He sighed, smiling at PJ as he happily held the little boy’s hand. “Sometimes, when things seem scary, what we know is easier to live with than what we don’t. Like...the dark, I suppose.”

PJ nodded, but his attention had been grabbed by a flyer for an upcoming circus. Ink wasn’t sure how much he took in, the little boy either too innocent or knowing too much depending on what they were talking about.

(Still, couldn’t he pretend that PJ was still that wide-eyed little two year old he’d watch toddle around their living room? Just for a little while longer?)

They headed home under the warm sun and lightly chilly air, thinking of vastly different things.

~~

Ink finds out about the secret by complete and total accident, and he now knows why exactly Red is keeping it on the down-low.

If you had ever asked Ink, he would be vehemently opposed to cheating on one’s spouse. His husband had always had trust issues, and to break his trust like that left a disgusting taste in Ink’s mouth if he ever thought of it. It had taken a good part of their marriage for Ink to get Error to realize he sure wasn’t leaving.

Ink went out to the pumpkin patch on the edge of town, and he’d saw something out of the corner of his vision that he wasn’t sure what to make of. For a nervous moment, he thought it was Jason, as the last time the man was here, he’d stomped through all the gourds and screamed at the kids who had been peacefully picking up the smaller pumpkins.

He follows the mostly empty trail down the hill, holding onto the small pumpkin he had chosen for PJ and them to decorate for the upcoming Halloween. Around the trail led to a barn, and to the side…

...was Red.

Well. Not just Red. Oh, no, it was not just him.

He stifled a noise and stepped back so that they didn’t see him.

It was another skeleton who had Red up against the wall, only a little bit taller than Red, and for a moment Ink wondered if he should go and save him, if he should smash the pumpkin on the other’s head because Red had gone through, and is going through, so much and didn’t need someone making a move on him…

Until...well.

He couldn’t hear them. His hearing had always been questionable.

But when he leaned around, just to ensure Red’s safety…

He saw it.

The way Red leaned into the hand on his cheek, the shimmer of tears on his cheeks, his arms around the unknown skeleton’s shoulders.

The biggest thing Ink saw, the one that made him shut his mouth and duck his head and quickly walk away, was the way the other skeleton’s hand cupped Red’s belly through the sweater, the way they whispered together.

Oh. That...that was it, wasn’t it?

Dammit Jason, what the hell have you done?

Not that Ink would get an answer, but he sure wanted one. For now, he stalked away quickly, leaving the two to their silence.

~~

Reaper was, through and through, not a nice skeleton.

...okay, that was a lie.

Reaper was the nicest skeleton in the world, if you didn’t know his job, that was.

...okay that wasn’t fair either. Only to a few was he considered a horrible monster, but to others, he was praised and admired.

You see...Reaper was a private investigator. He only asked questions if things didn’t add up, but beyond that, he just...found people. He’d had parents scream at him for allowing the other parent to find their kid when they’d bolted out of town as a revenge tactic, he’d had tearful reunions of long-lost siblings.

He’d had it all, and then some.

So, interestingly enough, with this new case, it wasn’t him who solved it. It was the second half of the paying party who did, albeit there was a...kink in the plan.

Mostly, the police from the town the missing person had been in didn’t believe said skeleton had been kidnapped, and said skeleton had been terrorized to the point that he wouldn’t leave his captor. Which, that wasn’t that unusual in Reaper’s view. Neither one.

All the same, he had thought he could set it aside for a time (the two were busy with some huge thing along with trying to find their person) to take his husband back to his hometown, but...guess not.

He helped his pregnant hubby into a rocking chair on Error and Ink’s wooden porch of their store, happily holding his hand like the goof he was, usual black hoodie and jeans on. Geno had his scarf and a patch over his right eye, completely blind from an accident as a child. He suffered nosebleeds constantly with no explanation, but today seemed good as he relaxed, kicking his feet up on the small edges of the rocker.

“It feels cooler here than at home,” Geno mumbled and Reaper squeezed his hand.

“It is. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Geno yawned, as they were waiting on the two to come out so they could go exploring. His hand cupped over his belly, only four months along right now, but both had been floating on happiness ever since finding out. “Tired. Always get tired here, heh. You seen PJ?”

“Little guy? Nah, but he’s been hangin’ on Fresh ya know?” Reaper chuckled, sweeping a kiss across Geno’s fingers as they waited. “He’s probably off showing him a frog or something.”

Geno snorted, his hand shifting on his belly a bit. “That sounds like him, yeah.” They chatted idly as they waited on the others, the wind barely picking up here and there. A large clunky truck started to drive by, catching their eye. Geno winced and grumbled, having known about Jason for years now, but it was the passenger who caught Reaper’s eye.

He quirked an eye ridge as Ink came out, PJ napping on his shoulder. “Sorry, he fell asleep behind my desk. What’s up?” He looked between them and Geno scoffed.

“Jason, ‘s all. Anyway, we ready?” Reaper helped his hubby up, happily pecking a kiss to his cheek as he looked at Ink curiously.

“You didn’t say he had someone.”

“Oh,” Ink rolled his eyes, shaking his head as they started down the steps. “It was a surprise to everyone. Only been...uh...well...geez, a month? Two?”

“Yeah, that’s how long he’s been missing.”

Ink and Geno turned to him, both staring at him. “What?”

Reaper shrugged. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if the timeline is weird, don't worry! The characters are confused just as much!
> 
> But, if you're quite curious, this is the way it really goes:
> 
> ???-Jason appears with Red-month passes, Red is pregnant-now getting into Halloween
> 
> However, just like humans they only THINK he just got pregnant =) after all once you find out you're pregnant, you tend to already be a month or two along, I think.
> 
> *mwahahahahaha*
> 
> don't worry. it'll all come out sometime. just keep hoping for Red UwU


	3. Red's Rescue Mission...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is revealed about Red's terrible situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper, after: anyway I'll go and beat him up if you want  
> Geno: if you fucking die I will haunt you  
> Reaper: kinky

Ink and Error’s home was more like a cabin, in a manner. It was large and wooden, and just around the corner from their store. They had two large windows at the front, and a half wraparound porch that held a porch swing. PJ loved it, and would climb on any chance he had. They had a small yard, in which the little boy had strewn about toys and a tricycle, and an apple tree in the back.

They never really used the fireplace until the winter, and even then in short spurts. Both because they were never too chilled, and because their child had had a curious reaching hand for years and they had thought not to tempt fate.

Inside was just as warm and cozy as the outside had shown. They had a carpeted floor with a long, plush couch in front of the fireplace. A small TV was above it on a stand, with a pair of rabbit ears on it, both as a decoration and because cable was not very good out their way.

The walls were a gorgeously warm orange, with the living room entering the kitchen and a set of stairs leading up to the hall of bedrooms and baths. They had two additional guest rooms, one for Fresh (even though he lived in the same town as them) and one for Geno and Reaper. Should they ever decide to have another, Fresh had already promised to bow out and let them fix up the room.

But then, that wouldn’t be for years, probably. For now, they had PJ’s little room fixed to his desires, and their room across from his.

Geno carefully lowered himself onto the couch with a huff. The baby made him very off-balanced now, especially considering his already dismal depth perception. Reaper helped him of course, pecking a kiss to his head and making him grumble as Ink swept up the stairs to tuck PJ in. Error slipped into the cushy armchair nearby, sighing as he scrubbed at his face.

“Why ain’t we heard anything if he’s been kidnapped?”

“That’s the thing,” Reaper said as he settled next to Geno, happily lacing their hands together with a sly grin. “With adults, it’s a fine line between kidnapped and left of your own free will. Hell, remember that guy on Amazon? How they found the girl in the storage unit and it came out that the family tried to report her missing but everyone thought she’d just left?”

Error grimaced, pushing his foot down to start rocking in the chair as he nodded. “Right...I mean, not saying Jason’s any type of sly, but one would’ve thought people would miss Red.”

Ink appeared with a smile, happily slumping into Error’s lap and making the other huff at him. “I agree! Friends or family or work, something!”

“Well,” Reaper bobbed his head back and forth. “You’re...somewhat right about that.”

Geno wiggled their hands, frowning. “Not the time for hiding things, c’mon, it’s someone we know!”

Reaper gave a dramatic sigh, leaning in and kissing Geno’s shoulder playfully, making the other swat him. “Fine, fine. But this is all I know about things…so, you know the CEO coming to town?”

Error shrugged. “Not really.”

“Well, he’s this huge guy who makes AI stuff.” He rolled his hand in the air, shrugging. “Big robotics stuff.”

Ink frowned, crossing his arms as he wiggled his feet. “What’s that have to do with Red?”

“So, the big guy-his name’s Sans-so uh…” He made a ‘tch’ noise. “I can’t quite say, it’s still on the down-low.”

Geno groaned, nudging Reaper with his knee. “Honey, c’moooon.”

Reaper grinned, happily leaning in and kissing Geno’s cheek. “Well, a very long story short, Red knows him, and these two...other friends.”

Ink tilted his head, blinking. “Wait, really?”

Reaper nodded, tossing his arm around Geno’s shoulders to cuddle up. “Mm. Supposedly, Sans and he used to be neighbors as kids, and met up again as adults. I can’t spill a lot concerning their relationship, but I can say that they’re very concerned about where he is.”

Error frowned, one arm lazily plopped around Ink’s waist. “But, wait, he’s here, can’t they…?”

“No,” Reaper shook his head. “First, they didn’t know he was here. Second, what with Jason...being what he is, we may endanger Red more than necessary if we make a scene. There’s a lot to the story that I can’t say, and that I don’t know, but mostly they were close, and as they’re working folks, they had to go on some trip.” He shrugged. “Red knew about it, but they failed to keep in contact with him. When they got back, he was gone.”

Ink clicked his tongue, his hand patting Error’s arm as he shifted. “But, what about the police?”

“He’s an adult, and as all they found was a smashed phone, they didn’t ‘have evidence he was in danger’,” Reaper grumbled, looking frustrated even as Geno patted his shoulder. Reaper was always cross with the local police. Either they did a stellar job, or the case slipped through the cracks so bad he had to pick up the pieces. He sighed. “Anyway, now that I know where he’s at, I can tell them at least.”

Ink perked up, recalling what he had seen, the strange skeleton boxing Red in at the barn. “..aaaactually…”

Reaper blinked. “What?”

~~

Red had a secret.

At first, he thought it was horrible. He had a small, albeit boring, life until he met the three of _them_.

At first, he didn’t know what to do about it. It took him a bit to come to terms with it, after all. He wasn’t good at...anything, or he felt like that, anyway. And then, well...he decided, what stopped him from being the best he could be?

He had an idea on how to present the secret. He was going to get so many little cute things and make everything so pretty and fancy and it’d be a wonderful time.

And then a man had stopped to ask him for directions, and well…

He really should have expected this. He never had good luck in life, why would this be any different?

He wanted to run. He knew the people in town would help him. He knew anything would be better than fucking Jason.

But what no one knew was what exactly Jason did in the week he had Red hidden away. Jason was much more horrible than anyone could ever know.

But...he didn’t know about the secret. Because he was a dumbass, really. So Red managed to convince him of...something else. He was very good at lying when he had to, after all.

It protected them. Him, and the baby, that is.

But only just.

And then he saw…

...well. He tried not to get his hopes up. 

Mostly since, he was just terrified to even speak now. Any little noise, and Jason flew off the literal handle, screaming in his face and a fist flying near him, making him jerk back and cower away.

No, even if _they_ thought they could help him, he was stuck here, in a never-ending circle of abuse and walking on glass. Which wasn’t fair to his baby.

That was the only reason he held a small smidgen of hope for help. Plus, none of the other people in town seemed to like him.

Not exactly a hard thing to achieve, Jason being Jason.

Despite Jason’s insistence, they weren’t married. He just...made that up, along with a lot of other things. Jason was good at lying, and cheating, and drinking.

Things start to go downhill once he goes for his check-up.

Jason hated waiting on anything, and he hovered like an angry, buzzing fly while the doctor, Doctor Elys, a cloud monster, gently adjusted his hands over Red’s revealed belly. The tiny monster inside was curled up, barely bigger than Red’s hand right now. “Yes, yes, coming along well, I say,” Elys adjusted his glasses, smiling at Red who blushed, ducking his head.

Jason grunted. “No one cares. They a boy?”

Red held in a sigh as Elys sat up, adjusting Red’s large sweater back down for him. “Skeleton monsters have a different way of showing that, yes. Pelvis width, I believe.” He waggled a finger playfully, attempting to keep the visit light. “Much too little to even tell, right now!”

“Then what fucking use are you?” Jason grumbled, hefting himself into a chair near the door, arms crossed angrily as Red gave the doctor a shaky smile.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

Elys nodded. “I’ll see you in a month, yes, yes. Take measurements and the like. Do eat a little more, you’re a little lighter than I’d like!”

Red shrunk even more into his sweater, but nodded as he was yanked by his shoulder by Jason and out the door they went.

“Is he blind? You’re fat as fuck,” Jason growled, ignoring the receptionist as he pushed Red out the hall. Red shrugged, not answering again. Jason pushed open the door, letting it nearly hit Red in the face as they left, pushing past a woman with a car seat in hand. She mumbled something distastefully as she ducked through the door. Red hurried to catch up to him, the sidewalk felt a little better on his feet as the clouds hid the sun today.

Jason grunted. “Don’t think you’re gettin’ outta this. If it ain’t a boy or if ya fucking cheated on me-” he slapped the back of Red’s head, making Red whine and cover his head with a wince as he slapped his hand on the hood of the truck. “I’m gonna-”

“Hey!” 

Jason scowled and Red shook as they looked up over at Ink, who had one hand on his hip. “You need to cut it out, you’re a brat, Jason, and that’s being kind.”

“Fuck off, whore,” Jason spat, literally, but he spun around and got in the truck. Red gave Ink a shaky smile, but the blaring of the horn-right in his ears-made him jump and scramble for the truck door.

“Hey.”

Red paused, his head twitching to the side as Ink hesitated, then quickly pushed a small paper at him. “Call me. If you need anything. Okay?” Ink stared at Red, even as Jason slammed the horn impatiently. “You shouldn’t put up with that.”

Red’s eye pips swung from him, to the truck, and back as he took the paper, folding it between his fingers shakily. One was bruised, Ink could tell, but beyond that, the hand disappeared back into his sleeve. “...thank you.”

Red scrambled into the truck, even as he felt a twinge of pain in his belly at having to climb up as high as he did, and Jason’s sudden erratic driving made him sick.

He felt like something had been set into motion, but he hoped he was far away from the middle of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh =3 what's gonna happen? I wonder, I wonder...
> 
> if you've connected the (admittedly fuzzy) dots, can you imagine how terrified poor Red is? UwU 
> 
> anyway it's gonna get WORSE before it gets better mwahahah!


	4. The Stakes Are High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's life is a mess, and Red's caught up in the turmoil of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at work I put in a ticket because our website was acting weird and like two hours later they closed it saying 'agent given alternate options to do'
> 
> You know what that alternate option was?
> 
> Calling IT -_-
> 
> what's the point of an IT ticket if I gotta call-

Jason’s house is a nightmare.

When Red was first taken there, hands cuffed together and a bruised skull for his troubles, he was locked inside an old dog house that smelt of wet earth and decaying flowers. He was kept in there until he started begging for food, for water, to be let out and to be freed.

One wrist has a small scar from where the cuffs dug in too tightly, and he’s still a little weak and nauseated from all that time.

Had it just been him, he would have powered through, but it wasn’t just him involved in this. Jason knew exactly what to say to get him to bow his head low.

Inside wasn’t any better, but there was more room, at least. When Jason would throw plates, he’d have to go and hide until it was over, then clean up the broken pieces of glassware. His hatred for the man warred with his intense fear.

He wished he was back home, waiting on the others to come back from their trip, a nice dinner made up…

He shook himself out of it, dishing out the disgusting meatloaf that Jason made him make. (He didn’t not like meatloaf, but the bastard had a ‘certain way’ he wanted it made, making it rubbery and hard. Plus, Red didn’t wanna eat it every single day! Mix it up sometimes!)

Jason didn’t respond when he slid the plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes and gravy, along with a glass of beer, onto the TV tray in front of him. The chair he always sat in was a filthy, dingy brown that Red dearly wanted to attack with a vacuum. The room itself wasn’t too bad, but everything in the room was...stifling. Nothing happy about it. Dingy carpet, the TV blaring loud noises at all times of night, the doorframe having been broken many times by Jason smashing it harshly.

He waited until Jason yanked the TV tray to him, heedless of the drink spilling over the side of the glass, before he sunk onto a footstool. It was the only seat Jason let him have, and after he had gotten snippy once, a sharp kick to his leg and being pushed off the footstool with enough force his head bounced off the carpet had him shutting up about the seating issues. His hips burned with the awkward seating, and he missed his rickety rocking chair that had a rung missing.

At least it was his…

At least Jason didn’t touch him...anymore.

After the first horrible time (which he resolutely shoved to the back of his mind), he managed to do a few hoop-jumping lies.

Yes, the baby was his.

Stress was very bad for skeleton monsters, they had no skin, you see.

Sex was very bad, as it could cause both of them to die.

Of course, there was a workaround to that that Jason abused, but er...with his drinking...he didn’t quite uh…

Well, for being such a horrible guy, he sure didn’t have the stamina to do what he wanted.

That’s what Red banked on. He would make small comments to stir him up, and he’d rant and rave and pace, and punch holes in the damn wall, and then he’d collapse into his chair and watch NASCAR with a foul scowl on his face.

But none of it was directed at _Red_ , so he had a good thing going.

(Unfortunately, as he’d come to find out, he was pretty immune to sleeping pills. They did the opposite, and he’d had to deal with a paranoid dumbass with a shotgun haunting around the house as he cowered inside the closet.

He didn’t want to sleep in the bed with him anyway, but the closet sure hurt his back…)

He drifted back as Jason cursed at the television, the gross gravy running down his chin as he banged his hand on the TV tray. “Fucker can’t even drive, I drive better’n that!”

‘Sure, whatever,’ Red wanted to say, but he held his tongue instead, watching him as Jason shoved the tray away, dragging himself out of the chair and ruffling his hand through his hair angrily, almost pulling it out with how hard he did it. 

(Red was thankful he had no hair, he was sure Jason would drag him by it otherwise.)

Red jerked as Jason started to speak, “Fuck, whatever. Hey, bitch, my friends are comin’ over next week.”

Red blinked, hesitantly looking over at him. “O-Okay?”

Jason kicked the footstool, making it wobble and Red shifted away nervously. “Shut up! Anyway, you better behave, or I’ll lock ya back up outside.”

“O-Okay…” Red mumbled, and Jason’s hand swung down to slap the side of Red’s head and he flinched, the other stalking into the kitchen for some reason or another.

Red had been through a lot over the years, even a little bullying, but no one had punched around on him as much as Jason did. But then, he didn’t operate with half his magic being taken away, either.

Faintly, he wondered what kind of people would associate with Jason, but he knew the answer, and anxiety twisted into his soul as his mind started to go dark.

No, no. Best not go there.

For now, he slipped off the footstool, silently padding away to the bathroom. His head hurt now, so he was going to take a bath if he could. The water was sporadic, and went from scorching hot to ice in seconds. Worse than his own apartment water.

Unfortunately, he wouldn’t get his bath…

~~

Ink whistled as he walked down the sidewalk, a box of art supplies under his arm as the ring of keys jingled in his hand. He was about a block away from their shop and had just dropped PJ off with Uncle Fresh. PJ hadn’t been acting normal this morning, and he thought the little boy was getting sick, so he had ensured that Geno didn’t get too close to catch any germs and washed down a few things.

Geno and Reaper had gone into town for something, although Reaper indicated he had to report back to whoever was looking for Red.

He was halfway to the corner when that very recognizable truck came skidding up beside him. He rolled his eye pips, intending to ignore whatever was going on when Jason slammed out of the truck, having dragged Red by his arm in a painful grip. “Hey, YOU! CASHIER BITCH!”

Ink turned, grimacing as he looked between them, Red scrabbling at Jason’s hand and the bone around it looking red and pressured. “I’m surprised you know the word.”

“Shut up!” He threw something at Ink, but the tiny ball of paper just bounced uselessly on the ground. “What the hell are you doing?! Actin’ like a snobby little fucker?!”

Ink blinked in confusion as Red whined, tugging on his arm again. “J-Jason, please, I-I told you-”

“Shut up!” he screamed again, and Red winced as the hand squeezed tighter. Ink frowned, plunking his box down on the ground as he took a step closer.

“Hey now, that’s uncalled for-”

“Fuck off!” Jason swung at him, and both skeletons shouted, Ink stumbling back as Red out of instinct slapped Jason’s arm again with a noise. “And YOU!”

Ink had stumbled back hard enough he tripped, knocking into the wall of the bank. Someone opened the glass door on the side, curious of all the shouting, just as Jason yanked Red up by his arm and brutally punched him in the face.

Red shrieked in pain, jerking as he tried to hide his face as Jason threw him to the ground, stalking closer to Ink as the woman, brown hair in an updo with gray at the temples, brandished a metal cane and jabbed at his shoulder. “Jason, boy, you go on and get!”

He swatted at the cane angrily but she smacked him again, her pencil skirt not stopping her angry stance as she stepped closer, one skeleton dazed from smacking his head on the wall, the other sobbing in the street as he covered his face with his arms. Some more citizens started to congregate, some peeking out from the bank, while a car had slowed down due to the truck idling in the middle of the street.

Jason, seeing he was outnumbered, made a ‘tch’ sound, kicked dirt at Red, then got in his truck and roared away, nearly running over a man and his little girl.

The woman, Patrice according to her nametag, sighed as she lowered her cane to steady herself as Ink got up, scrambling to go see about Red. “What a shame of a man…” she muttered.

Ink, meanwhile, was busy trying to soothe a distraught Red and rubbed his shoulders gently. “C’mon, it-it won’t be that bad, lemme check it out, okay?”

Red sniffled, slowly lowering his arms, tears streaked down his face. Ink sucked in a breath. The socket on the left was cracked even worse now around the edges, a large piece missing. Ink gulped. “It’s okay!” he chirped, gripping Red’s arms. “We’ll get you to the hospital, cleaned up, an-and-”

“I-I can’t,” Red hiccuped.

Ink frowned, slowly standing up even as he held onto Red’s arms. “Jason can’t stop you, Red-”

“N-No,” Red groaned, his head slowly shaking as he shifted a leg under him. “I _can’t_.”

“What-oh…”

Under Red, the dirt of the ground was dark and soaked in magic, and dimly, Ink had thought, had Red been a fleshy monster, he would have thought he had… _messed_ himself.

But no. He recognized the way Red winced and curled down in pain, and how he could barely get himself up onto his legs. It was the exact same thing that had happened to him when he’d gone to have Paperjam…

“Oh, shit,” Patrice said, and hearing that old woman he’d known since his youth curse had made Ink want to laugh.

Instead, they called an ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'm nice to babies! if that helps matters...
> 
> Also getting punched in the face could totally make you go into labor.
> 
> ...probably.
> 
> anywho~


	5. Jason, CANCELLED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter brought to you by:  
> my cat, who decided to annoy me until I moved the laptop from my lap to the couch's arm, and in doing so, plopped down for half a sec, stretched, and waltzed away  
> x4  
> thanks, kitty.

Everything that happened after blows whatever assumptions Ink had made over the past few weeks out of the water.

Their hospital is somewhat small, only one-story, and always quiet with an air of...waiting to it. No one questioned who Ink was visiting or if he was lost or anything like that. He held a small bouquet in his arm, and in the other, a tiny onesie with a silly pun on it that PJ had once worn long ago.

He paused near a shut door, gently rapping at it before entering. “Hey…”

Red laid in the hospital bed, tucked up and looking smaller than ever...especially with his passenger free from him.

Said infant was laid next to him, breathing softly with her tiny hand on her mouth as he was laid on his side, watching her with wide eyes. One was wrapped tightly in a bandage, green healing magic soaked over it, and a line led to Red’s soul to keep an eye on him as the machine suggested.

He blinked, his uncovered eye pip flicking over at Ink. “H-Hey..”

Ink smiled, dropping the flowers onto a table and holding up the onesie. “I found one of PJ’s old ones. She okay?”

Red nodded, his arm over the baby’s small belly as his thumb stroked her tiny cheek. She barely stirred, and looked no bigger than his hand, or perhaps from the tips of his fingers to the edge of his wrist. “Mmhmm. Fighter,” he mumbled, obviously exhausted but pleased with the small baby. Ink smiled, folding the onesie and placing it to the side. The baby had on one of the hospital’s zip suits, comfy but lacking in color.

“So…” Ink pulled a chair closer, taking a seat, lacing his hands together with a hum. “...not his kid, huh?”

“Pfft,” Red made a noise, shaking his head slowly. “How’d ya figure?” he mumbled out and Ink chuckled.

“I have a great-uncle who’s part human. His ecto skin never fades, and it’s a little pale peach in color.” He shrugged. “Great guy, but uh...she’s not like him.”

Red shrugged one shoulder, still rubbing small circles into her tiny cheek. “Yeah. She ain’t.”

Ink hummed. “Was that the secret you were talking about?” By how Red blushed a little, Ink figured he hit the nail on the head, and grinned. “Don’t worry...we’ll keep him away, okay? We’ll...figure something out.”

“Don’t worry,” Red said, yawning and tucking the blanket around him and the snoozing baby, smiling again. “They got a plan,” he mumbled, and Ink couldn’t ask as he watched the other drift off to sleep.

Hey, birth-giving was hard work! Ink slept for like...nearly a day and a half after all was said and done.

So, he hopped up, gently tucking them in a little tighter, cooed over the small baby (she had Red’s skull shape, but blunt fingers, and her teeth were a little mash-up of sharp and flat, like an omnivore’s), before hustling out of the room to let the nurse know.

They’d keep Red safe.

They had to.

~~

They...failed.

Ink had come around to bring Red the greasiest, juiciest burger that Lison could make in such a short amount of time-Lison and Grillby had a pleasant rivalry between the two, but Grillby’s expertise was surprisingly fries and charbroiled burgers, not fat and juicy like Lison’s-when he saw a few nurses darting about outside of Red’s door. He didn’t have to ask as he heard the tiny whines of a confused and hungry infant to know Red _wasn’t there_.

The shoved the burger onto a tray, and raced out the door at the end of the hall, just in time…

Outside, at the backdoor where only the employees generally exited or entered, Jason had Red by the wrist, dragging the stumbling skeleton across the hot cement of the walkway. Red kept scrabbling at the fingers around his bony wrist, and his feet kept trying to get into the grass (even though, as skeletons, they didn’t quite fall to the burn of heat as humans did).

Red had on only the hospital gown, which seemed to slide down his shoulders constantly as he tried to catch up to Jason. “S-Stop it-!”

“SHUT UP!” Jason screeched, looking behind them and scowling when he spotted Ink. “Cashier bitch needs ta keep his nose out,” he growled, yanking Red harder even as Ink started up after them.

“Hey, leave him alone!”

Darn himself for leaving Broomy at home! Broomy was his ‘attack’. All monsters had an ‘attack’, of a sort, and Ink’s family always had totems to channel their powers through. Broomy was his ability to create things out of thin air, but he hadn’t fought anyone in….ever, outside of training classes as a kid.

But, Broomy was big and clunky, and he only used it now to make little stick figures to play with PJ.

All the same, darn his past self for forgetting it.

He wasn’t fast enough to stop Jason from shoving Red into the truck and slamming the door, Red cowering down (his head had a mark on it, did Jason hit him?) as Ink tried to stop Jason from getting in the other side.

Jason shoved him, hard, and he landed in the grass with an ‘off’. “Get the hell away! And take that fuckin’ baby an’ toss it in a river!” he roared, ripping open the door of his truck and getting in. Ink scrambled up, trying to figure out how to stop Jason, because this wasn’t going to end well for anyone…

...and...then…

As Jason revved up and started to reverse, Red’s shaking shoulders showing how afraid he was, dark blue bones shot up behind the truck and stopped it. Jason cursed up a storm, slamming the horn as Ink blinked, curiously watching as Error popped into view around the corner.

And then one of the doctors left the hospital, along with one of the nurses, Jake and Ellie, human and elephant monster.

...and then, from cars that Ink had failed to spot that dotted the parking lot (damn, he had to get his eyesight checked, huh?) more and more citizens started to appear, surrounding the truck with grim looks.

Error, of course, helped Ink up, looking him over. “Ya look fine, squid.”

“Thanks, babe,” Ink gave a saucy grin, then frowned as he looked over at the truck.

Jason rolled down his window, jutting his head out as Red picked at the lock on the door silently. “Get the hell outta my way! I’ll run ya over, I ain’t gonna feel bad about it, neither!” Red rolled his eyes, sucking in a breath when the lock clicked and he shoved the door open. Jason turned his red and hissing face Red’s way. “You little-!”

Ink appeared, just as Red took a step down from the truck, and opened his arms up. “Don’t look.” 

Red just had time enough to blink before he realized it was a warning, and he vaulted himself into Ink’s arms, hiding into his shoulder.

_pop, pop, pop_

_shing_

It was quite...for a moment...then Ink gently rubbed Red’s shaking back, tapping his cheek a bit and grinning when Red looked up nervously. “Hey, let’s go see about your baby, yeah?”

“...hell yeah.”

Ink led him away from the truck, the others slowly dispersing as well (Error leaving only after making sure Ink wasn’t hurt), only a few remaining as the sheriff, having stood a little bit behind the driver’s side door, tilted his hat down his head. He had black and white peppered hair, and a clean-shaven face, along with a bit of a beer belly.

“Shame, that,” he mumbled, tilting his hat back up as another man near him, the carpenter, put away something into his pocket. He had shocking blonde hair and appeared much younger than he was.

“Mm, shame. Can’t believe we’d have a murder in our town…”

“Yee-up,” a bird monster spat on the ground, clothed in an officer’s uniform and nodding at Miss Toriel as she bustled away into her vehicle, waving cheerily. “Couldn’t have happened ta a nicer guy, reckon. But eh, dunno who’d have something against the fella.”

“Don’t think we’d ever know,” the sheriff nodded, sighing. “Whelp, get some tape up, we’ll make a warnin’ ta keep yer eyes peeled for anyone acting suspicious. Reckon I’ll go give the...bad news on ta Red.”

“Right,” they agreed, and the bird monster reached up, nudging the limp body of the man back into the truck, the dripping blood now smearing onto the seats of the, truthfully dingy, truck.

Hm. Not a clue in sight…

~~

Okay, now Ink was even _more_ confused...and a little uneasy, after...everything went on.

He hadn’t been gone that long, or so he had thought, to get Red a meal and some water to chug, but when he came back there were...two weird Men in Black looking guys at the door of Red’s room. The nurses kept stealing looks over the desk, but didn’t tell him anything when he had asked.

He paused, tray in hand with a nice Belgian waffle and bacon (the true breakfast meal of champions). “Uh. Hi.”

They didn’t answer.

Ink cleared his throat. “I um, need to go and give Red some food...could you-”

The man on the left reached out, and at first, Ink thought he was going to push him away, but instead, the large hand gripped the knob of the door, and opened it just enough to let Ink in. He slowly nodded. “Um...thank you.”

No answer, but he didn’t expect one as he darted inside carefully.

(And, okay, he had a cup of coffee for Red, too. Everyone needed a little boost of caffeine!)

Inside was just as confusing.

In one chair a tall skeleton sat, with opposing lines going up one side of his face and down the other. He had holes in his hands for some reason? One leg was crossed over the other, bouncing as his arms were crossed. He wore a black three-piece suit with a dark red tie. Huh. In the bed was Red, who seemed to pout while also looking exhausted (Ink didn’t blame the guy), but also was another skeleton who looked a little similar to Red except the teeth…he had on a suit as well, but it was crumpled from where he was hugging up to Red, looking a bit goofy as he grinned at Red. His tie was untied, making him appear messy to someone’s first view.

The last skeleton was on the other side, tall and foreboding as he stood, wearing a three-piece suit that was dark red with lines and a black tie, not a single thing out of place. He had sharp teeth and sharper eyes...but in the crook of his arm laid the tiny infant. She snuffled softly, her tiny hand holding his large finger, and he looked...soft.

Ink laughed nervously as all eye pips turned to him. “...I’m interrupting, aren’t I?”

Red perked up, either at the sight of Ink or the food. “No, no! Come in...that’s coffee?” He squeaked as Ink slipped the tray onto the table, carefully wheeling it over under the silent gazes of the two tall skeletons.

“Y-Yeah!” Ink laughed, rubbing the back of his head once he set the tray up in front of Red. “I remember when I had Paperjam, all I wanted was like, two tall cups of coffee. So good.”

Red nodded, already digging in, not caring that the skeleton next to him wrapped his arm around his waist, watching him almost lazily. “Heh, thanks.”

Ink shrugged nervously. “Um, welcome, I guess. Reeeed,” he fake-whispered, squinting at the tall skeleton in the chair who raised an eye ridge, “who’re theeeey?” 

Red snickered, nudging Ink away as he had leaned in to do the silly action, chewing on a piece of waffle. “Mm! Yeah, so...hang on,” he sipped some coffee, then pointed at the one in the chair. “Fell, Boss,” the one standing, “and this dork’s Sans.” He nudged the one next to him who pouted.

“I’m not a doooork.”

“Dork.” Red nodded, happily chewing into the waffle with a sigh as Ink chuckled. 

“Cool. So uh...friends…?” he guessed reluctantly, although the way Red blushed, he was far off the mark.

‘Sans’ grinned, leaning up off the pillow they had shared and pressed a kiss to Red’s cheek, bringing up the memory of the moment beside the barn he had imposed on...and the way he kept looking over at the baby...things were certainly clicking together in Ink’s mind.

“Not ‘zactly, but uh, we’d rather Red rest up b’fore we go meetin’ and greetin’.” Sans winked at Ink. “Ya don’t mind, huh?”

Ink hesitated, but Red didn’t appear near as horrified of them as he had of Jason. So, he shook his head, chuckling. “Nah. I’ve got some old baby stuff to bring up, anyway. So um...later?”

Red nodded, still blushing, and Ink gave a lazy wave. “Then I shall be back! Have fun! Don’t have sex in the hospital bed!” he chirped as he headed out, snickering as he heard sputtering from one of the skeletons, and the guard who opened the door let out a very slow sigh.

Ink just knew what Sans was to Red, from the blunt fingers that matched the baby’s, to the slight slope of the eye sockets that seemed to swoop along the baby’s skull…

All the same, they were fresh out of danger from one horrible thing. They would take great care to ensure Red wouldn’t fall into another…

Because, after all, he was their friend. Their neighbor. Family.

And they took care of family, no matter what.

~~

“Hospital food is downright revolting,” Fell sneered as he peered over at the soggy waffle, his finger tapping on his bicep as he watched the others. Red shrugged, already halfway through with it as Sans snorted.

“Aww, let ‘im have it, babe. We can make better stuff at home.” He nuzzled up to Red as Boss nodded, gently rocking the dozing infant.

“YES, NOTHING LIKE HOMEMADE BRUNCH TO WARM ONE’S SOUL.” He gave Red a smile when he looked up, and Red nervously grinned back, downing the rest of his coffee.

“Ya know, ya don’t gotta hold her all the time,” Red chuckled, leaning back against Sans’ arm with a sigh, his eye socket pulsing under the bandage as Sans slipped his hand up, gently cupping over it and stroking the bone tenderly.

“TOO BAD, I AM,” Boss cooed down at the baby, who had started to stir, her tiny hands flexing and her little eye pips flickering softly. “YES I AM~ MM-HMM.”

Fell made a face, shaking his head. “Well, I am highly disappointed I couldn’t dole out my own justice, but this little town does surprise me.” He chuckled, shrugging and shaking his head. “We could burn his house down.”

“Yes,” Red agreed, but Sans frowned.

“First, excessive,” to which Fell rolled his eyes, “second, it’d make pollution, which is unfair to the rainforest.”

Boss just shook his head as Sans started on about that, flinching as the baby started to make tiny whines and beat at his chest. “I SEE, YES, QUITE,” he shifted, and Red held out his arms to take the now hungry baby, who was gearing up for quite the angry cry based on how her face was screwing up.

“Hey now, none of that ya silly,” he cooed, leaning back on Sans as they adjusted her on his chest, letting her drink in the magic that had cocooned her for these past few months. She settled easily enough, tiny hand holding Sans’ finger when he offered.

“Heh, cute,” Sans grinned like a dope, nuzzling Red’s neck. “So, ya like it here?”

Red shrugged one shoulder, careful not to jostle the baby as he did so. “I mean, I miss my crappy little apartment, sure...but...it’s nice here. Quiet.” He hummed. “And, everyone’s just so nice.”

Fell tutted. “I still vote for Monte Carlo.”

“YOU DESPISE ITALY AND HOW CLOSE IT IS TO THE WATER.”

“No, I despise how they choose boats over cars,” he corrected and Sans snorted, shaking his head at them.

“It’s Red’s choice, and he likes it here. We’ll just fix up the building, make sure he’s safe…” He kissed Red’s head, making him blush. “And uh, go from there, hm?”

“Heh. I’d like that,” Red smiled shyly, cuddling up close, feeling safe and secure with his three favorite people in the room protecting him.

...four. Four favorite people. The fourth was just too tiny to protect, but that was fine. They’d do the protecting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THE BOATS?!  
> Fell: has no one seen Titanic!?
> 
> I like the idea of a town that's so scenic and precious and darling, and then you find out that like, 18 people have gone missing here but it's fine bc they were all jerks or tried to hurt someone in the community
> 
> there's a background to this, oh yes. And I get that it's a mite confusing on why they didn't just yoink Red out when they could, but it's as Red said. He had the baby on hand, and any rebellion he could put up or even think of would be squished by a well-placed punch.  
> Red's sturdy, but his ecto's not, and he decided to sacrifice his own health and mental status in order to protect his(their) baby.
> 
> and now comes my favorite part: healing UwU
> 
> Also...other cute fun things with the foursome ;3 plus Ink as well!! and his fam!!! bc Red and Ink are totally bffffffs now and forever. UwU
> 
> more will be revealed, I promise~


	6. Backstory Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finds Ink again, and wants to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: I really really really need to talk this out to someone who won't ask me how I feel about it and just listens  
> Ink, already setting up a tea table: I'm here for you
> 
> Ink's no therapist but damn, everyone needs a good shoulder to cry on. Er. Ear to chat off to.
> 
> Plus Red...well...he LIKES Ink. Everyone in town is awesome but Ink was the one he saw most often and...like...he likes to think they're...kinda...friends????  
> While Ink's already made a best friend bracelet for him lmao

When Red came into his store again, Ink got the faintest sensation of deja vu.

Instead of Red, curled inward, wearing a sweater keeping prying eyes away, it was Red, wearing a simple button-up soft blue shirt with a pair of jeans, back straighter and looking more at ease, a baby in his arms who was napping away. She had a tiny hand out of the bundle of blankets Red had tucked her in, and Ink felt happy that Red had managed to squirm the tiny skeleton into PJ’s old onesie.

PJ had been just a bit bigger than her, but the bagginess of the sleeve seemed comforting to the baby.

Ink raised an eye ridge as Red approached, grinning. “Hey.”

“Well hey there, stranger,” Ink chuckled. “They let you out for good behavior?”

Red snorted, rolling his eye pips, adjusting his hold on the baby. “Yeah but those three are so nervous now, can’t do shi-uh, junk,” he grumbled. “Had ta threaten ‘em just to come over here.” 

Ink snickered. “Ah, they’re just worried, yeah?”

Red shrugged, gently swaying the baby as she made a noise. “Mm, I guess. Anyway, thought I’d pop by at least.”

“Oh! Did you find her a name?”

Red grinned, nodding as he shifted her a bit, tugging the blanket down to reveal her tiny face, the other hand shoved into her mouth. “Itsy Bitsy, heh. Considering Sans and I ain’t too tall ourselves, she’s not gonna stand a chance.”

They both chuckled, Ink cooing over the baby as she blinked awake, staring blankly at them both as if unsure of why they were so interested in her. “It’s good she’s alert then...soooo,” Ink drawled, leaning upon his hands with a sly grin. “Stoooory!”

Red snorted. “Fine fine, lemme have a chair.”

“Of course!”

Ink managed to set them up at a small wooden table with a few snacks of grapes and Pop-Tarts and water between them, eager to hear all about whatever led Red up to this point…

~~

When Red met Sans, he…

No.

When…

No.

…

The moment Red turned 18, the world spat him out like a piece of hot candy and expected him to survive.

Everyone thought he came from way too spoiled parents who did a lot for him, which is why he didn’t know a lot about, uh, anything. But that wasn’t true.

No, he had been...sick. All his life. It started when his parents died, and it ended when he was shoved out of the foster home he’d been residing in. He’d been a free babysitter from 13 on, but they stop paying you after a time to watch over a bunch of kids with no homes, and they didn’t like freeloaders.

It didn’t really ‘end’, you don’t just get well because there was a clock that said ‘oh well you suffered enough, time to just poof away’. Well, maybe there was someone out there that it happened to, but not him.

He’d been out of energy, ill, couldn’t even get up some days without every aching joint screaming at him. Or he’d wheeze and have to spend the day in bed and try to use some special machine while also watching five kids under eight while the two guardians went wherever they fucking wanted to.

So honestly he didn’t have time to feel sorry for himself, and he didn’t have time to be sick. Not anymore.

He somehow managed to sneak on a bus and move far, far away from there, far enough that he never heard a peep from that family. He once thought they were related to him, in some way, but they’d always denied it so he didn’t care.

The city he ended up in was loud, and bright, and not good for his ‘condition’ whatever it was. But it was all he could do. There was no other place he could go to, or so he’d always assumed.

He managed to convince an apartment to let him rent, but they charged him out the nose for everything. But it was a place to live, to rest his head, and keep his things.

He lies about his age to start serving drinks at a club, and spends his nights-and sometimes days-doing that. Every time he stops to catch his breath, he ends up breaking down, coughing and wheezing and running a fever. But he can’t stop. No one pays your bills when you’re sick.

None of that is how he met Sans, though.

It’s a cold winter afternoon, and Red had a few G miraculously left out of his check. Maybe it was bad of him, but he wanted to get something nice out of it. He changed into a very puffy coat and sweater, and a scarf and boots, and headed out into the cold windy day.

The cafe he stops at is one he always loved the look of, how calming it was on the inside, how everyone seemed so happy to greet each other.

There are a few people inside, and he spends his G on the cocoa, and turns and...there’s...this skeleton on the plush couch of the cafe.

He’s got one leg propped up on it, the other dangling, his head tossed back and snoring. He’s got on this pretty nice suit but it’s all wrinkled with coffee stains...and the biggest thing Red could see was he had left his laptop on the coffee table.

Red knew it was bad to assume the worst in folks, but...he didn’t want that guilt resting on his soul. So he goes over.

Shakes the skeleton’s arm.

Makes him jerk awake with a ‘haba wha?’

‘Your laptop,’ Red says, pointing at it, his other hand holding the warm cup. ‘Um, you were asleep…’

‘Oh,’ the other says, but looks more amused than anything. ‘Thanks for that, heh.’

Red didn’t know until later that the men Ink had seen were part of Sans’ guard due to his influence in the world, and that they never took their eyes off him. So, it was amusing to have Red be so worried over his laptop.

Red nods...and he turned away...and then right at the door, someone opened it too swiftly, bumping his arm and causing the cocoa to go spiraling in the air.

Red was _covered_ in the burning drink, and the bird monster who had opened it apologized profusely while the barista was busy hollering for a towel and the skeleton on the couch was looking over worriedly.

Red kept stepping back, holding his hands up with a nervous laugh. ‘No no! It’s fine!’ he would say, even as he took the towel from the barista, nervously trying to mop up his arms as the other skeleton came over, helping him out. ‘I-It’s okay, i-it’s..it…’

It wasn’t the pain of the drink that got to him. It was the thought that fuck, he spent his last G on a drink that he didn’t get to have that he’d been looking forward to, and he could feel the aches he’d been ignoring start to leech into his joints.

He buried his face into his hands and shook, trying to get his breathing even as the other skeleton led him away from the other two, assuring him everything was fine (and sneakily ordering Red another cocoa).

It was embarrassing that the first thing Sans ever saw of him was crying over spilled cocoa, hah.

They sat and chatted for a while, Red sniffling as he tried to calm himself down, another cup of cocoa in his hands as Sans tried to cheer him up. They exchanged phone numbers (Red had a simple flip phone, he had no one to call so…), and parted ways that day.

And then Sans texted him, asking if he’d like to meet again, as he was in town and a bit bored.

Red had work that night so he apologized, but Sans asked where he worked and had shown up, both of them teasing each other as Red raced around slinging drinks and food to sometimes too handsy drunks.

There wasn’t any big change that did it. They just...they...started getting close. Texting ‘how are you’s and ‘miss you’s. Made each other lunch. Okay, Red made Sans lunch and he was very sure Sans had someone else make him something as Sans even admitted he couldn’t cook.

(He later found out it was Boss cooking, and had preened when Red complimented his cooking skills.)

They went on a date night to a movie.

Then a lunch date.

And then one day, while Sans was at Red’s crappy little apartment where the shower runs cold all the time and the bed’s springs poked up painfully, they kissed. It was quick and simple, and very, very nice.

And then Sans decided to introduce the twins, Fell and Boss, to him...as Sans’ other husbands.

(“HUSBANDS?!” Ink spat out his drink as Red, having unbuttoned his shirt to feed Bitsy, snickered. The baby made a noise at the yell, tiny hand papping at his chest.  
“Well...he wasn’t like, THAT nonchalant about it, it was a lot more to it but I’m just givin’ the run-down.”

“Okaaaay…”)

So yeah, at first, Red did feel a little guilt at the whole ‘mistress’ type of feel to the situation.

But there was a very deep explanation behind everything, that honestly, he couldn’t explain aloud to Ink, but assured him that at the end of it, they had all agreed that there were no hurt feelings behind Sans spending his time with Red constantly while in town.

And then as days and weeks went by, with said twins visiting his apartment under the pretense of seeing if Sans was there, well…

More kissing.

(“You kissed them too?!” Ink gasped, a hand over his soul. Red looked unamused.

“You’re that shocked?”

“Not really, I know some people in poly relationships,” Ink nodded, grinning slyly. “It’s just, they’re very tall, how did you-”

Red threw a PopTart at him.)

So yeah at the end of it all, they all kind of came together. Sans visited the most often as he traveled the most. Boss was over one division based near the south, while Fell took over the northern territories. They didn’t travel as much his way but did when they could.

...and um...then...one day, after Sans visited, Red found out he was pregnant.

And, honestly, it made things so much worse.

He got sick constantly. Called out of work. His migraines came back in full force, and he felt like every step was like walking on glass.

By the second month came around, it all disappeared, leaving him breathless and achy...and having to think on how to tell Sans all this.

He had an idea. A good idea. A brilliant idea.

He set up for their date night that night. Baby carrots and baby corn and all the baby foods. And then like, this cool candy shaped like a pacifier, and then he’d use baby puns! It was going to be amazing! It was going to be hilarious!

It would have!

Except…

Except, Red had forgotten some wine. He couldn’t have any, duh, but he knew Sans was all about that type of stuff. He’d had to walk to the store to get some, his knees giving a dull ache, but on his way back a truck had started coming down the road. He didn’t pay attention until it pinged that the truck was really, really slow behind him on a road that was normally 40.

He turned, staring at it as it rolled up, and the man inside just...stared at him.

Just...just stared with unblinking, dead eyes.

Red nervously stepped back, and then darted into an alley behind him like a dumbass.

He’s pretty sure Jason was trying to rob him at the time, that Jason wasn’t considering the kidnapping and the like. But Red was still a poor monster, so all Jason got out of him was the special wine.

He’s not sure what sparked it, but the next thing he knew Jason was dragging him into the back of the truck and into the tool chest thing. He’d locked it down and left Red to scream and bang on the inside of it.

The downside of being pregnant is that all excess magic would go to the baby, and because Red was sickly-and sometimes didn’t have a lot of food-it was ALL his magic.

He had nothing to defend himself or his baby with, and Jason, the predator he was, could sniff it out.

Maybe it was because he knew Red was an easy target. There were a lot of maybe’s there, and no answers.

So uh, yeah. Sans didn’t know, not until the CEO they had all seen come in arrived. That had been Boss, who was distracted by worry but they had already started the purchase before Red had been taken. Someone had to be level-headed enough to keep things going.

Red had been shocked when Sans found him at the pumpkin patch, where he had escaped from Jason under the pretense of getting a pumpkin. Jason’s truck was in the back, but he’d dozed off drunkenly, giving Red enough time to at least get his bearings under him.

He’d told Sans there, tearfully, and how afraid he was. They wanted to just rush off, get away from Jason right then.

But Jason had gotten into his head. He would _know_ , somehow, where Red was, and then…

Well, anyway, Red wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind to make elaborate escape plans. But Sans assured him, and kissed him, and held him close as he could for as long as he could.

Even if...Jason hadn’t been spontaneously murdered, there would have been a...mysterious incident to happen for sure. Even if Red was sure of himself, and knew the facts and logic behind everything, there was some small bit of anxiety that caught him down and kept him frozen in place.

Jason had done a number on Red, even though Red had always been the anxious type of skeleton.

But Jason cranked that up to 11, leaving Red feeling out of sorts and unsteady in his life.

But…

~~

“Anyway,” Red cleared his throat, sipping the water bottle with Bitsy on his shoulder now, snoring. “Um, so yeah...they’re gonna uh, get like a therapist or something, I dunno.” He shrugged. “Fell wants to burn the house down, which I’m down for.”

“Me too!” Ink agreed, nibbling on a grape. “But that would spread.”

“Yeah.” Red nodded. “But either way, they’re gonna uh, fix up the building, and I’m gonna stay here. In town.” He chuckled nervously, grinning. “I’ll feel weird not being able to work for a bit, and this place is...a lot quieter, but…” His eye pips trailed to the sleeping baby, her tiny hand twitching every so often and he softened. “But it’s...safer here, huh?”

Ink smiled, reaching over to pat Red’s arm. “It is. Because we’re here.”

Red snorted, rolling his eye pips. “Uh-huh, what a mystery,” he chuckled. “I’m gonna try and convince ‘em to like, lemme get a part-time job later, but they’ve convinced me that resting and healing up for both me and baby bones here is more important. Didn’t take much convincin’,” he grinned.

Ink laughed. “I should say not! I had to take off for a while with PJ, it was a little boring but I got to cuddle him so, it was good.” He grinned. “Want me to pop by sometimes? I can bring PJ, he likes to be a big boy helper.”

Red nodded, sighing. “Yeah, that’d be cool. They didn’t like, tell me I had to stay in all the time, just that they don’t want me workin’ and jazz.” He hummed, kissing the baby’s cheek as she stirred. “Plus they travel a lot, and knowing them they’ll ‘assign’ someone to watch me.” He snorted. “Jerks.”

Ink cracked a grin, shaking his head. “Not to worry! It’s a quiet town here, what do they expect to happen?”

Red choked on a laugh, switching Bitsy to his arm as she whined at being moved around so much. “Right??” He smiled. “Um...thanks, for ya know, everything. I guess I’ll see ya around then, my wrist is starting to twinge.” He frowned, flexing his hand a bit with a sigh.

Ink hummed. “Well, the doctor in town is real good about those kinds of things. Ah, Doctor Mikael,” he nodded. “Once you get good and settled, you can ask him to pop by.”

Red blinked. “He makes house visits? This really is a small town,” he mumbled as Ink stood up with him, laughing.

“Yup! Anyway, you go be safe, okay?” he happily tugged Red into a hug, rubbing the baby’s tiny back. Red sighed, but seemed happy for the hug as he squeezed back tightly.

“Thanks. I will. I’ll see y’all around.”

They separated, and Ink playfully blew him a kiss. Red snorted, rolling his eye pips as he headed back to the door. One of the guards Ink had seen opened it for him, although Red flushed from the help and mumbled a thank you, darting out the door. Both guards nodded at Ink and turned to head to the fancy little car to help them inside.

Ink chuckled, climbing back into his normal seat, whistling.

Man...what an exciting adventure this would be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's done some damage to himself over the years, but thankfully he's got three hot boyfriends who are willing to do whatever he wants if he just stays PUT
> 
> But Red wants to do things TOO XD
> 
> Plus I find it...ironically hilarious about pregnancy things. My mom had diabetes in one pregnancy...and then when she had my second sister it just. Poof. Gonzo. No more. and it's like
> 
> wtaf body
> 
> so poor Red got a *little* relief before Jason happened. But his boys gonna help him out UwU nice warm bath, massage...mmmmmmmmm
> 
> more things shall happen, oh yes, but y'all got anything in particular you'd like to see? I've got Reaper planned a bit, as he DOES have to get paid for 'finding' Red haha  
> and of course more babies  
> all the babies


	7. Doctor, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctor's visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big sucker for old Russian doctor who melts at tiny babies   
> it's a glorious image thx

Doctor Mikael was a very strict looking man. He had a stony set to his face, a broad jaw, bright red hair and beard, and he was just _massive_.

Which made everything else about him seem so _odd_.

Doctor Mikael looked like a farmer. Overalls, plaid shirt, a pretty dark tan. He carried an old-style medical kit with him wherever he went...and lots and lots of candy.

Little Sarah Collum, only four years old, had scratched her knee tripping over concrete on his way to see the new resident of their town. Her mother, a very sweet woman with dyed blue hair in braids and a sweater and jeans on today, was gently trying to shush her from where she sat on a bench. Sarah was busy hiccuping and sniffling, dragging her hands over her eyes, her once braided blonde hair in disarray around her wool hat.

“What be matter?” came his booming voice, never startling the ones who knew him. Sarah’s mother looked up from her kneeling position, smiling softly.

“Hello Doctor, Sarah fell and I don’t have a bandaid on hand.”

“It huuuuurts!” Sarah whined out even as Mikael took a knee, still a whole head above her mother. He pulled open his medical kit, plucking out...a My Little Pony bandaid.

“I see, yes, hurt very bad,” he mumbled, stroking his beard slowly. “I think, yes, I think Fluttershy can heal?”

Sarah hiccuped, her face bright red from crying, and she sniffled. “I guuuueess,” as her mother took the bandaid with a smile.

“I bet she sure could! Let’s try it…”

From what Mikael could see, the knee had the tiniest of red scratches, and no blood at all. Oh, but how one’s feelings can be punctured by the tiniest of trip-ups. Sarah slowly sniffled, staring down at the bandaid wrapped around her tiny knee as Mikael took out a green, sugarless sucker-Sarah liked green, but sugar made her sick.

“Here, yes, this too...helps, trust me. Am doctor.”

Sarah gasped excitedly, all trace of sadness flung to the void as her mother smiled letting him hand it off to her. “Well, if the doctor says so, must be true,” she chuckled, slowly standing up by pushing on her knee with a huff. “Now, what do we say?”

“T’ankin’ you, Doctah!” she mumbled around her sucker, hopping up as if there was not a thing wrong with her as she took her mother’s hand. Mikael nodded, clapping his hands together.

“Yes, glorious thing candy is, heals the soul. Now go, yes, have fun.” He waved at them, and they parted ways, Sarah happy and soothed and hopping over cracks in the sidewalk.

The new building in town was still such a mystery. However, he heard tale that they were hiring a lot of the teenagers (what few remained besides Fresh), which was a very kind thing in his opinion. It gave them experience and something about resumes, bah.

The doors to the large building slid open, and he stepped through, sputtering over fresh air being sprayed on him. Ah, just like the hospital, yes.

At the large, circular desk sat Ann, an elder woman he knew had several grandchildren, the youngest having just gotten into college. She had beautiful grey hair in a braid, her face had so many laughter lines that he thought her to have never frowned a day in her life. Today she had on a long red pinafore, her carved cane settled next to her. He wasn’t ever sure if it was a deer or a horse head, and it had been so long she had forgotten as well.

When she saw him, she smiled larger, giving a tiny wave. “Doctor doctor, what ya be doin’ here?”

Mikael laughed, plunking his medical bag on the counter of the desk. “I have been summoned! Yes, for the new little one I hear? Yes?”

“Ooohhh,” she giggled, her hand covering her mouth. “Oh yes, I saw the wee little one. Tiny as can be, the little dear.” She sighed, her hand slipping behind her ear and gently tugging an errant curl into place. “Makes me yearn for another grandchild…”

Mikael laughed again. “Up to parents, yes. Or perhaps,” he grinned sneakily, “great-grandchild? Hm? Yes?”

Ann laughed harder, swatting his arm playfully. “No no! They’re much too young, ach, ‘s not like back in our day. No no, they must worry over their studies now!”

“Pah!” he waved a hand, shaking his head. “What good study do without actual work? Eh? Get in, get scalpel…”

“Oh Doctor doctor,” she smiled, tutting. “Ach I’ve kept ye long enough. They’re up on the fourth floor, dearie, go on then.”

“Aye,” he nodded briskly, and headed off to where she pointed. He had only went in an elevator once or twice, didn’t trust the damn things not to send him screeching to the ground. But ah, until he learned where the stairs were, elevator it was.

The elevator smoothly rode up, but he pondered over what remained on the others. Bah, not his business for now.

On the fourth floor, the elevator opened up to a hall with two intimidating men in suits. They had funny glasses on as well. He walked down, holding up a hand. “Ho, yes, am Doctor Mikael. Was called?”

One of them inserted his finger into his ear-how strange-and then nodded, both of them holding the doors open for him. He nodded again. “Ah yes, thanking you there,” he rumbled on in. What strange strange people.

Inside was a pretty spacious and impressive living room. To the left was an open kitchen with a very fancy stove and dark blue cabinets. The living room was carpeted, and there was for some reason a sunken-in part of the floor with a...couch, kind of? In it. It looked very tempting to just lay on and sleep, perhaps that was the purpose of it then.

Many windows were letting in the sun, which he approved. Sunlight very important for all beings.

There was one skeleton in the kitchen, another on a phone near the window, and two were on the couch thing. They stopped talking when he came in, and he waved his fingers lightly.

“Ho, yes, am Doctor Mikael,” he said, again, as the one in the kitchen stopped the rushing water and took a step out of it. “Was called?”

“Yes,” the one near the window said, shutting the phone in his hand as he walked forward, hand out for a shake. “Yes, I’m Fell, pleased to meet you. Red’s friend, Ink, highly recommended you.”

One of the skeletons on the ‘couch’ rolled his eyes, holding a little bundle of blankets. “Do ya gotta be so formal, babe?”

The other one, wearing a simple suit but missing a tie, chuckled. “Anyway, Red’s not meant to be off bed rest so we weren’t sure of what to do.”

“Ah!” He had shaken Fell’s arm fiercely, clapping his hands after. “Yes, little one and littler one! Yes, much concern, I see. Hang.” He hefted himself down into the small circle ‘couch’, his medical kit plunking down on the floor beside him. “Ah, very soft?”

“YES,” the one from the kitchen said as he came over, arms crossed. “IT IS A NOVELTY WE SAW ONCE ONLINE. IT’S VERY NICE.”

“Mm.” He dug around in his kit, muttering before nodded, pulling out a penlight and a small notepad. “Ah, yes, who is?”

“Me,” the one holding the blankets held up one hand, chuckling. “This’ Bitsy.” He tilted the blankets a bit. The baby inside was sound asleep, dressed in a cute soft pair of rabbit pajamas. Mikael cooed.

“So small! Much small, yes, but hardy! Good strength. Here, lean,” he waved towards himself and the other skeleton helped Red lean up a bit. He peeked into both eye sockets, muttering again as he checked through his jaw. “How feel?”

“Um, okay, I guess,” Red shrugged nervously. “Um, I used ta get sick a lot as a kid, and it came back for a bit but for now I feel okay. I guess I’m just worried since she’s real early?”

“Mm. Tell me of childhood illness.”

As Red talked on, the other skeletons hung around which Mikael didn’t mind. Patient families tended to do that, especially since he dealt with children. He gently helped Red uncover the itty bitty baby, cooing over her again. She was tiny, much smaller than little PJ had been at his birth. “Mm, yes, I see concern.”

“Y-You do?” The other skeleton squeezed Red’s shoulder gently as Mikael nodded, using a popsicle stick to gently nudge her tiny hands open. She sniffled angrily, but he smiled as she squeezed it tightly.

“Aye,” he dug around in his bag for a moment. “Small, preemie baby. There is old story told, take tiny baby, take them out, let the cold give them strength.” He wagged a finger before pulling out a little stethoscope looking item. “No no, not good thing. But, was once a thing.”

Red nodded nervously as he put the stethoscope over the baby’s little ribs. Mikael hummed for a moment. “And you, yes, also a ah…” He moved his hand in a circle as if trying to find the words. “Magic, issue.”

“Magic issue?” Fell repeated, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“Ah, I have friend,” he said, tutting at the baby who started to stare at him as if shocked he was near, pulling away the stethoscope. “He deals with magic, yes. I read his books. Very fascinating. I encourage talking to him, yes. More in-depth.”

“More in-depth,” Fell repeated as Red nodded nervously.

“So he’ll um, help?”

“He will find ways to ease,” Mikael said, digging around in his kit. “Lots of things, can’t heal nor cure. But, always way to ease the pain.” He pulled out a bright red sucker but upon a second glance, it had that mystical green glow of it that healing items had. He handed it to Red with a smile. “Bed rest, very good, especially after birth. Take slow, many healing items. If concern, call again, but take care of self and baby.”

Red blushed, taking the sucker with a chuckle. “I will.”

“ _WE_ WILL,” the other skeleton piped up, and Mikael burst into a laugh, making the baby whine and squirm.

“Yes, help from others, very good! Fresh, he is young boy, but watches all the younger kids.” He tapped his nose, as he closed up the kit, standing up out of the sunken-in couch. “One cannot take care of others if one ah, not very well, yes. I shall send him message, shouldn’t take long.”

“Very good, thank you, doctor,” Fell nodded, and with that, Mikael was back out into the world...that is, after staying a bit to chat with Ann. Just for, you know...a little bit. Very short time. 

~~~

Boss wondered if Bitsy could tell the difference between them and Red. Well, of course she would, she spent all her life with Red, she should be able to know who’s her mother and who’s not.

Still, Red needed rest. Rest that was longer than an hour and then nudged awake by a baby who didn’t understand what sleep was just yet.

She really hated the bottle. She was glaring-glaring!-at him from her perch on his arm, wrapped tight in a swaddle but sucking away as fast as possible. Boss snorted, leaning back on the couch with a chuckle. “YES, YOU’RE VERY ANGRY RIGHT NOW, AREN’T YOU?”

She huffed and then her tiny hand clinked against the bottle.

“I SEE. BUT MOTHER NEEDS A VERY LONG REST, DEAR.” Boss shifted her up closer, kissing her tiny head. “JUST THIS ONCE, THEN YOU MAY COMMAND HIS ATTENTION ONCE MORE.”

Her tiny eye pips flicked, then focused back on him curiously. He smiled at her, watching as she switched from confusion to frustration, then to a soft giggle. What a curious little girl she was. Perhaps he could blame that on Sans, yes, that seemed fairly accurate.

Fell passed by, reaching out to trail his fingertips across her tiny cheek, making her huff at him. “I’m going to check on Red, you okay?”

“YES, WE’RE VERY GOOD.”

“Good, I’ll be back.” Sans had went down a floor to deal with a few issues in production, otherwise, he would have crawled into bed with Red. For now, they stayed here to watch over him and baby.

Fell slipped away down a small hallway. In one room contained a darling little nursery, not meant for Bitsy until she was well older and sleeping through the night, and when Red felt that he was able to be away from her that long.

In their room, it was the largest bed they could find. It was sunk down a bit in a circle, but it could fit about ten people if they really tried. In the middle, in a tired little heap, slept Red, covered up, and wearing a soft long t-shirt and fuzzy socks. He laid with his head tilted to the door, snoring softly.

Fell smiled, taking a few steps over to him with a sigh, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Red’s head.

He deserved the rest. He dealt with a lot on his own. Now it was their duty to take the responsibility on, and let him gather his energy. One night’s rest wouldn’t be enough, but it would be a start.

So he let Red sleep on, turning the lights dimmer, and returned to his brother to nag about the ‘right’ way to hold the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly at a loss on what Sans/Boss/Fell do, but I keep getting a kind of Tony Stark vibe
> 
> just random things, but mostly security and like....robots
> 
> robots......of all kinds
> 
> also Red has been going going going for the last few months like, naps...naps are kinda needed.   
> Bitsy doesn't approve but like...bonding with Dad Boss!!  
> babies have so many facial expressions, it's kind of funny. Are you mad? Pooping? thinking of how funny my nose is? About to sneeze?????


	8. Pay the Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Ink visits and Reaper gets paid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dream of mine is like, if someone helps me with something, I'd be able to lavish them with an enormous amount of money so they can do as they please bc life is unfair and people deserve good things in life all day every day
> 
> you too btw ;*

“Stars above, she makes me want another baby!” Ink gushed about the baby, who was pleasantly asleep in Red’s arms, tucked into the very large couch. PJ, who had been encouraged to be on his ‘best behavior’ was busy bouncing in the middle like a trampoline as the adults talked.

Red grinned, adjusting her a bit so she laid over his covered lap instead, flexing his hand a bit. “Makes my arms tire out, hah,” he chuckled. “I told ‘em no babies for like...a year.”

“Pfft,” Ink snickered, shaking his head. “Only fair. Besides, she’s gotta wean off first, or you might get sick from giving off too much magic.” Red nodded in agreement, smiling at PJ who rolled by, giggling excitedly. Ink shooed him on so he wouldn’t jump on their feet, and dragged some of the chips they were snacking on closer.

“So what IS the plan now?” he asked through a mouthful of chips as Red sighed.

“They’re gettin’ all my sh...uh, stuff from my apartment over here,” he hummed, gently passing a finger over Bitsy’s tiny hand. “Settin’ all that stuff up, but I already told ‘em I’d be too stuffy up here day in, day out.” He rolled his eye pips. “So, we’ll figure what ta do when I get off bedrest.”

“ ‘s only fair,” Ink mumbled through the chips. “They’d been looking for you for a while. Oh you wanna work at the shop with me?” He bounced in place, grinning. “We can gossip about husbands and kids!”

Red chuckled, watching as Bitsy gave off a stuttering yawn and stretch, kicking her little feet under the blanket. “Sure sure, would be better than what I was doing.” He snorted. “How’d you know they were looking for me?”

“Reaper,” Ink shrugged. “He’s a private eye guy, said he got hired on to look around?”

“Huh,” Red scratched his own cheek in thought. “Who’s that?”

“My brother-in-law!” Ink chirped, as PJ rolled over, gasping.

“Unca Reaper!!! Unca Geno??” He looked around curiously, pouting as the adults laughed and Ink patted his back.

“Mm, they’re here for a visit, plus Geno’s expecting a baby bones soon too. I think they got a little cabin fever-y,” he chuckled as Red looked in thought, humming.

“Huh. Baby, huh?” he chuckled. “When’s that?”

Ink hummed, adjusting PJ onto his lap so he could coo at the baby but not reach out and touch her. “I think...around what you were, with Bitsy? He still has about...two...three months to go?” He shrugged. “Time passes so oddly here that it still feels like summer to me, not fall.”

“Yeah…” Red grinned, adjusting the baby a bit so PJ could see her. “Aww, hey little guy.”

“The baaaaby,” PJ whispered loudly, wiggling his hands at her. She was, of course, still fast asleep, and thus immune to his charms. It was so adorable, Ink had to snap a quick photo with his phone as PJ leaned over the tiny baby, who had a hand stuffed in her mouth as she snored away.

They chattered on for a little while, Red happy with the visit that wasn’t a doctor or even his lovers (as much love as he had for them, he was going a little stir crazy…). Eventually came the time to go so that PJ could go and nap, and Bitsy had started to stir and fuss, so they parted for the day, Ink promising Red a spot at the store if he wanted to hang around.

A good day...that was made better when Ink sent Red the photo of the two kids together. Definitely going to be his wallpaper now!!

This damn fancy phone Sans gave him was way too confusing, but seeing tiny PJ and baby Bitsy on it warmed his soul. How sweet~

~~

Reaper’s prices were pretty lenient. For a cool 1k, he’d work tirelessly to find what you were looking for. That tended to cover bills and give him and his darling some spending money, but what with an upcoming baby, they’d had to work a little harder. Thankfully they had some good savings, but as one is wont to do, they tended to worry about what would happen next, if this bill or that increased, or if there was an emergency.

Sometimes he got a little more here and there, sometimes he was stiffed. But eh, life, right?

Anywho, could you imagine his surprise when he wandered over to the building to meet up with his said ‘employers’, only for Miss Ann to dig out a little envelope to hand to him from the desk. “Uh.”

“It’s one of those ‘fancy’ cards,” he whispered, chortling as she shifted her rolling chair forward a little, her hands folded on the table. “Ach ya, that’s what they be tellin’ me to give.”

Reaper chuckled, shaking the envelope lazily. “A prepaid card, huh? Yeah it’s a little unusual, but thank ‘em for me, will ya?”

“Sure sure, you go on and tend ta th’ dovey and wee one!” She shooed him on, and he scurried away with a duck of his head, laughing.

Miss Ann, while not someone he grew up with, was someone Geno had been babysat by as a youth and she adored him so. She called Reaper a ‘wee one’ every so often, albeit he had a few inches on her.

He whistled as he headed out, tugging the envelope open, humming. The card was flashy and bright blue, with surprisingly his name on it. How kind. Prepaid cards were always hard to use, anyway.

First thing was first, he had to check it, just to be sure. This was how he got stiffed fairly often, leading him to ask for half up first (and then crumbling under pressure and tears from concerned family members...he had a heart, you know!).

He got in his car, tapping idly on his phone to put it on speaker before taking off to go and see his cute hubby. Phone prompts were hard to do when they were voiced, and he was pretty sure he was getting a grudge against them.

And then he nearly crashed his damn card once he found out what was on there.

tHE FUCKI-

~~

Fell tapped at his phone as he walked through the door, huffing. “Why must the stock market be the way that it is, I swear if it were a corporeal being-”

“Hey,” Red piped up from the couch, laid out with Bitsy on his shoulder, snoring. Fell melted, taking a few long strides over and bending down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Hello, dear. How was your day?”

“Good,” Red tilted up to kiss back, sighing. “Ink came over and we chatted. His bro’s husband was tryin’ ta find me, did ya know?”

“Yes, we hired him,” Fell straightened up, slipping the phone into his pocket before fussily adjusting the blankets over Red. “He was of more help than he might think.”

“And you gave him some extra because Ink’s my friend?” Red asked cheekily, getting another kiss in response.

“Yes you minx, I upped his pay for his very hard work,” he tutted. “Why the worry?”

“They’re having a baby too,” Red cooed over Bitsy, trailing his fingers lightly down her tiny back. “And I mean, if ya’ll weren’t what ya were, I’d probably be in the same dingy apartment so, I can see wanting ta get some good stuff for your baby.”

“Mm.” Fell nodded, finishing his fidgeting before leaving Red be, coming around the couch to take a seat near him. “That’s only fair. Bitsy will have all the wonderful baby things.”

“I mean, she’ll outgrow ‘em in a split second, but sure babe, whatever you say.” Red tossed his legs into Fell’s lap, Bitsy squirming a bit so he shifted her to roll over, staring at Fell from Red’s arms. Fell chuckled. 

“Hello, darling.”

Bitsy blinked, then stuck her tongue out with a confused expression, making them both laugh.

And then Fell slipped his hand around Red’s ankle and gave it a nice little rub and...mmm, maybe he should demand more foot massages, ya know??

(The first thing Reaper did was quickly trade out their car for a van, considering they’d need one for their new baby...and more?? Maybe more. The second thing he did was take Geno out to a nice little restaurant and-

Okay, a lie. Geno hated going out, because he couldn’t see right and he never knew when his nose would bleed or if he’d feel bad.

So Reaper ordered some really nice food, set up a table at Ink and Error’s home with little candles, and wined and dined his darling husband.

Minus the wine.

Add chocolate.

There, a perfect recipe for a happy pregnant husband!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people burn their Sims. I do motherlode and give them goodies so they're not unhappy  
> sadly they're not introverts like me and yearn to go outside  
> like wtf little dudes, I gave you a laptop
> 
> anywho~ just a small in between chapter. We've got:  
> Ink and Red working together  
> Fresh showing up one of these days  
> More date nights with the foursome of course  
> and Red's mysterious illness being checked into. can't leave that be
> 
> oh....and....some unwanted friends showing up
> 
> =)


	9. Bitsy and Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitsy's days, and a Halloween event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, they're so happy together, nothing bad happening, everyone's doing so good
> 
> UwU

Bitsy had a precise schedule that barely varied day in and day out.

First, she would wake up in the bassinet she was slowly getting used to. She’d yawn and smack her teeth together, her tiny fists rubbing at her face as she kicked at the blanket around her. They liked to dress her in cute things, and last night’s sleeping gown was a sweet purple with tiny bows on it.

However, she was hungry! And no one was up to feed her!

She’d give them a little bit, just in case, but not too long mind you. They need to get her full, stat! Or she’d starve to death! She just knew it!

She started huffing and wheeling her arms and legs. Normally one of her fathers would come to get her. She wasn’t sure why, but Mama didn’t move around a lot. He was fun to cuddle, but the ones to cart her around were the others.

She didn’t know what ‘bed rest’ was, but it sure sounded boring.

“Aww, you up, sugar bear?” came a voice and two hands scooped her up as she whined. It was Daddy, in half his usual suit. He had a white shirt and tie but no special jacket on. She whimpered, tugging on his tie angrily as he tutted. “Angry little thing before breakfast, aintcha? Just like yer mama, hehe.”

How dare! She wasn’t sure what exactly he was saying, but it sounded insulting to her pride! She stuck her tongue out angrily, papping at him with her tiny fists as he whistled, carrying her from the bedroom. “Lights on, 50%.” The lights came on, but didn’t blind her like how they sometimes did. She still grumbled, huffing at him. They entered another room, which didn’t much matter to her, but she heard more voices and started to warble at them. They had to know she was here!

“Is the little angel up?” came Dad’s voice, and her head turned to him, blinking. He was far away, with some cup in his hand and she squeaked at him.

“SHE’S PROBABLY HUNGRY, YOU KNOW HOW SHE IS IN THE MORNINGS,” Papa’s voice interrupted as she was passed from warm arms to warm arms

She relaxed then, the thrum of familiar magic surrounding her like it used to, in the Before time. She warbled again as Mama spoke up, “Hey, I’d be starvin’ too, you’re slow as snow.”

“Ruuude, heh,” Daddy leaned down, pecking a kiss to Mama and then to Bitsy’s head. She squawked at him, how dare he do that! She would’ve yelled at him but was a little busy being readjusted for some good food in her belly. The adults talked over her, which she didn’t care about. Mama held her hand softly, and the warm and cozy feeling nearly made her fall asleep again!

Then she did when she was done eating. Sleep was important!

After another nap, she would be changed into some ‘play’ clothes. It was just another fun dress and socks, and her and Mama would lay on the big couch together. Mama would read out loud to her about things she didn’t know nor understood, but his voice echoing in the home was just as soothing as it had been in the Before time.

Then Daddy would come by to visit, or to fetch them some food. Well. Mama got food. Bitsy got to eat whenever she pleased, and she was perfectly okay with that.

Sometimes Mama would lay her on her belly and she would fling her hands around happily. She didn’t like it all the time, but sometimes it was fun!

Then Papa would come home, and take her away for a moment. She wasn’t sure what Mama did all by himself, but obviously, it wasn’t as fun as spending time with her! She fussed at Papa to let him know about this horrible atrocity, but all he would do is chuckle and kiss her tiny hands.

“NOW NOW, MAMA NEEDS TO STRETCH AND BATHE, YOU BEHAVE, SILLY GIRL,” he’d whistle at her playfully and she huffed, kicking her feet. She wasn’t sure what all that meant but how dare he tease her! Take that! And a kick! And a whallop!

And a-bottle in her mouth. Yeah okay, she could eat.

She glared up at Papa, who smiled back.

_This wasn’t over._

After whatever Mama did, she was handed back to him, and then came the time to go to bed. She would be gussied up all nice like. Every other day she’d get a cuddly bath. One or two of them would get in the bath and she’d be passed around to be scrubbed on and get her hands kissed. She wasn’t THAT messy of a baby, but the bath made her sooooo sleepy! She’d yawn and scrub at her face as someone-usually Papa at this point-would tuck her into a nightgown or zipsuit.

Into the bassinet she went, fussing a little, until whoever was up would pat her belly softly and hum a song, or turn on the little mobile above her head. She didn’t have to worry, they were always around when she drifted off to sleep, one hand tucked into her mouth, soft breaths puffing out.

The lights would dim, and a camera would activate in order to keep an eye on the tiny child, monitoring her vitals through the night. You know, precautionary.

But she didn’t know about all that. Rather, she was content in her tiny bed, knowing that the moment she’d wake up, someone would come to tend to her. Yes, life was truly good…

~~

“Scary baby meerrrmaaaaiiid~” Red cooed at Bitsy, who was laid out on the soft blanket. She had a different blanket wrapped around her lower half, as if a tail, and a cute shirt with a clam bra drawn on it. She blinked at him, gurgling as she waved her hands at him. Obviously, he couldn’t go all out-he still was on bed rest, but he’d bribed his way out of it this time-but he managed to swipe a pair of devil horns for his own amusement.

Sans had promised to meet them at the local community center as they had purchased a small horse and buggy to take kids on rides as a goodwill gesture to the town. Fell had gone with him, leaving Red and Boss to get ready.

Boss came out with another pair of devil horns on his head, looking impeccable in his three-piece suit. Red cocked an eye ridge, chuckling. “Gettin’ dressed up for it then?”

“OF COURSE. WHO AM I IF NOT DRESSED TO THE HILT?” He leaned down, pecking a kiss to Red’s head before offering his arm. “ARE WE READY?”

“Yeah, hang on.” Red grunted as he pulled himself up with Boss’ help, scooping up the baby into a sling. It was easy and padded on his shoulder so it wouldn’t wear him out, but he’d need several stops to make it through the night. “Ready.”

“Ah!” Bitsy squealed, batting at his chest. She was ready too! 

Boss grinned. “WONDERFUL. LET’S GO.”

The town really went all out, despite the fact that there wasn’t a huge crowd of kids. A lot of them were teens, but they were happy to participate all the same. Ink met up with the two of them at the corner, PJ bouncing in place with a witch’s hat on his head and wearing a robe with a sweater underneath, holding Ink’s hand. Error and Ink dressed as vampires, although Error eventually had to spit out the fake teeth. They kept making him gag.

“Hey hey! You guys ready?” Ink bounced in place, almost more excited than PJ at this point. Red gave a lazy wave.

“Yeah, gets me outta the house, heh.”

“That’s the aim,” Error playfully wiggled PJ’s hand with a small smile. “You guys gonna try the haunted house?” he asked as they started to walk, a small crowd slowly forming in the streets as they walked to the center.

“Nah,” Red shook his head, bouncing Bitsy gently. “Baby bones here’s too little, she’d be scared,” he cooed at her, and she burbled up at him curiously, knowing he was talking about her but not sure what he was saying.

PJ squeaked, bouncing over a crack in the sidewalk. “Imma do it, Uncle Red! I’m not scared nuh-uh!”

“Brave boy, huh?” Error chuckled, wiggling their hands together. “There’s like a kid one that’s not as bad as the adult one. Got some cute stuff in it.”

“Nice.”

They chattered for a bit as they walked. It was still light out since no one wanted to attend something deep in the night with fussy kids, and it was a weekend, so they all had a lot of time. They met up with Fresh who was happy to meet a new baby and let his nephew climb up his back for fun. Reaper and Geno were hanging around in the parking lot of the center, and Geno waved at them. “Hey!”

“Heeey!” Ink waved back as PJ squirmed down to go and race forward. “You alright?”

“Yeah, lookit,” Geno snickered, patting his belly. He wore an orange shirt with a pumpkin face smack dab over his belly. Reaper wore a...well, grim reaper outfit. Red laughed.

“That’s cute! Wish I had that. Bitsy is a cute baby pumpkin,” he crooned, nuzzling her head. Bitsy babbled, her tiny hands waving excitedly as Boss nodded.

“HM, PERHAPS IN THE FUTURE~?” 

Red elbowed Boss hard, making him snort with laughter. The adults snickered as PJ was left confused (but happy to skip over the sidewalk). Bitsy was loudly squalling at them in response, wanting to talk just as loudly. It didn’t take much to get into the center, people milling about and a few teens playing the basketball games.

PJ wanted to try an elephant game where you stuck your hand in and received candy. Boss shuffled Red off to a table as Red fussed at him, but Geno sat on the other side with a hefty sigh. “Eh, let the little kids have their fun, want some cake?”

“Absolutely.” Red could be bribed by cake and cake alone. Boss was pleased with this, and he and Reaper headed to get cake and punch. Red shuffled Bitsy free to set her up in his arms, cooing at her softly. “You having a good time, sugar? Hmm?”

Her angry puffing was an answer. He rolled his eye pips with a chuckle. “Angry baby. So uh...how’s...things?”

“Good,” Geno shrugged, a hand resting on his belly, one knee bouncing lightly. “We’re gonna stay a little bit longer then head home. It’s nice seeing family.”

“...yeah,” Red mumbled, nuzzling Bitsy’s cheek as she huffed at him. “Heh, I guess so.”

“You all staying in town?”

“Yeah, guess we’re movin’ in,” Red chuckled. “Ain’t a bad town at all.”

“Nah. Little too small for me but, I’ve always aimed higher.” Geno winked, perking up as Reaper and Boss arrived with the food. “Oooh you know me so well, babe.”

“I’d hope so, considering we’re married and all,” Reaper winked, settling in the seat next to him, happily holding Geno’s hand in his as the other started to devour the cake that had tiny bats on it. Red passed the baby to Boss so he could eat, and Boss was happy to distract the fussy baby from being moved around again.

They managed to corral everyone together to go to the horse and buggy ride. It was loaded up with hay, and the softer parts were left to Geno and Red for comfort. PJ was busy racing up and down the buggy making scary ghost noises. Fresh had appeared, leaning over the edge to watch the wheels in interest.

Sans had traded out with Boss, taking a seat next to Red and wrapping his arm around him. Red leaned into him with a sigh, a bit of a chill making its way into his jacket. “Hey~”

“Hey~” Sans kissed his cheek, grinning at the huffy baby. “All good?”

“Mm. It’s nice.” The ride went on a bit, one of the other adults telling PJ-and Fresh-a ‘scary’ story about a lost scarecrow. “Weird ta think about spendin’ our lives here, eh?”

“Not really,” Sans shrugged. “Got you, got them two, got baby,” he made a kissy face at Bitsy, who was drowsily watching them both, yawning and hiding her face against Red’s chest. “Think I could get used to this.”

Red hummed, nuzzling close to Sans, the chilly wind slowing down as they took a curve. “Yeah. I think I could too.”

They kissed under the moonlight, heedless of what the future contained. Whatever it was, they would face it, all four of them, together. Nothing could stop them.

(Except perhaps a tiny little baby who demanded a cuddle after the ride in the nice warm building. But only her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our local fire dept used to sponsor a haunted house every year. it was scarier than it should've been.
> 
> anyway uh
> 
> yo. happy new year.
> 
> what a dumpster fire 2020 was overall eh?  
> 2021....well.  
> Well.
> 
> So look forward to more sweetness! After all, they're past the storm!
> 
> ...aren't they?


End file.
